


Here Comes the Bride

by tibrstar



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasms, Marking, coitus to black out, mentally ill reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibrstar
Summary: after being away for so long you’ve finally made it back home, to Mount Massive Asylum.





	1. Chapter 1

    The door was stuck, your fingers aching as you gripped the hard edge to pull harder. You wanted to go home, to your room, curl up on the bed and never leave again. A sob rattled your throat hearing whispers, feeling the fog lap at your calves thick enough it felt like wet gauze. With a loud screech, the door finally opened more than an inch, squeezing your fingers deeper for a better grip, and putting your body weight into it. 

    Even without lighting, gurneys overturned with the thin pallets fallen to the floor, you still recognized the hallway. Eagerly squirming through the just wide enough opening, you felt something catch the fabric of your stolen clothes and rip it. Not that it mattered, you were home now, and the doctors would care for you, the nurses would make sure you had your medicine. Pausing, fingers lightly resting against the wall you couldn’t remember the last time you had your medication. Happy tears welled up in your eyes as you peered into the dark, barely cognizant of the sound of voices echoing towards you. 

    There had always been voices, scrambling over a makeshift barricade, you fell prone on the floor, something gritty sticking to your cheek. A bath would be wonderful, you decided pushing yourself back onto your feet. Did the nurses still use those long handled brushes to scrub at the skin? It has always hurt but you knew that you’d been clean in the end, cleaner than you’d ever been. Yes, a scalding hot bath would get the mud off you, clear your pores. 

    Cackling not far ahead of you made you pause. Everything. You stopped breathing, you stopped moving, you stopped thinking. Instead you stood in a hallway black as the space between the stars and waited. There was no fight or flight in you now, just a mind numbing terror that had been smothering since the nice hospital you’d been transferred to had closed and you’d been left to fend for yourself. The biting grip of terror’s nails had long since sunk too deep to feel piercing, insinuated itself deep into the tissue of your brain and spilled itself inside like ink soaked up by a sponge. 

    But then the moment passed, you could hear the laughter moving away. The first few breaths were almost heaves, body forcing as much of the foul air into your lungs as it could before finally mellowing. Picking your way down the hallway once more, you turned left and tried to find the stair sign that had once been mounted on the wall. Nothing. Despite the fact your life had been one large upheaval after another when you’d found yourself committed, experimented on, shipped off to many different mental hospitals, before finally being left quite literally on the curb when the final closure hadn’t offered a new bed and cupboard sized room, you still  _ knew  _ these hallways. 

    The whispers started again, soft, hissing, like the dark had carved itself a few dozen physical forms that had begun to circle tighter and tighter around you. Scrambling to get off the floor, you knocked several things off a gurney, including several thick pieces of something cold and somewhat malleable. Nothing wrong with snakes, but it’s the darkness that you can see, feel pressing against you, all you can think about is the snake’s venom somehow being the same. Dark. Hands clapped over your ears, your body curled as small as possible, you squeeze your eyes shut even if there isn’t a modicum of difference. 

    And there you stay, though you couldn’t say for how long. It’s the promise of finding safety in your room that has your hands falling away from your ears to wipe at your face. There’s another sound in the dark now, someone breathing light and fast, your eyes blinking as they pass right by you with a green glow. A will o the wisp if you’d ever seen one, slipping off the gurney and trailing behind the figure. More often than not you stubbed your toes, any one of them, more times than you could count. But you were hoping the light would take you to other lights, light did that just like dark did. Gathered together. Didn’t it?

“Where are you darling?’ A voice cried out, the words echoing and bouncing down the hallway until you couldn’t remember where it had started. 

    The figure with the light paused, froze, and the light went away. You couldn’t understand why the other person was panicking, you recognized that voice. Eddie had been a few floors below where you’d stayed, but sometimes his voice would carry through the vents when you lay in bed at night. He had such a lovely singing voice, and the few glimpses you’d had of him had been enough to make your heart flutter. He had looked… capable. Not necessarily good or bad, but capable of both, possibly in the same breath. And the idea alone had made your breath short and your pulse race. Safety and danger in the same soft, sweet touch of a hand reaching out to you. 

“Eddie…’ you sighed, without realizing.

    Going very still, you felt more than saw the figure in front of you whirl around to look behind it. A flicker of jealousy trickled through you, if Eddie was calling for his Darling, then that meant he’d finally found the one he’d been singing about. And it wasn’t you. He couldn’t possibly know you were here. To be fair he hadn’t known you’d left either but that wasn’t the point. A soft humming noise reached your ears, there and then gone again as you stared into the dark.

“Darling please! These pre ceremony jitters are just that! Let me comfort you, you silly little thing.’

    Oh… teeth biting down into your bottom lip feeling it quiver, you take a slow breath. Well, you’d probably still hear his singing, happy people sang all the time. But you wanted at least one last look at him, and then you’d be a good little patient and go to your room until the doctor had use for you. When the figure finally moved again, so did you. Weddings were very bright occasions, and if the little green glow was going to the place where light was…

    After a while you began to realize that the figure ahead of you seemed to purposefully avoiding lighted areas, scowling as it turned left instead of right. Irritation shifting to rage, you kicked hoping to send something soaring towards it. You did, but it didn’t hit the figure, it hit a locker that let out a loud echoing noise before falling over with a crash. The entire wing seemed to hold its breath before many things happened at once. You were tackled from behind by something, the figure you’d been following ran like a mouse startled by a shoe stomping on the floor, and you heard Eddie laugh.

    Arms wrapped around your middle, easily lifting you from the ground despite the fact you hadn’t tried to run. Hot breath washed across the back of your neck, and you could feel a chest rising and falling quickly behind you. From running or just plain old excited you weren’t sure. 

“There you are!’

    Yes? Yes you were, feeling the arms around your middle squeeze until it hurt to breathe, your head swimming as your hands curled over his forearms. When he finally dropped you, you couldn’t focus on anything but taking a full breath, coughing and heaving as your middle ached. Fingers gently threaded through your hair before gripping tightly and yanking hard. 

“Now if only you’d stop running off! I understand the need for movement to rid yourself of nerves, but surely a small walk-‘ 

    Your hands wrapped around his wrist, held on tightly trying to alleviate the ache he caused by dragging you down the hallway. He was right, you shouldn’t have ran away, shouldn’t have let them send you away. 

“I’m sorry, Eddie.’

    His steps didn’t falter, but he did stop speaking for a moment, his grip on your hair shifting as though surprise had caused his hand to begin to slacken before tightening again. Staring back down the hallway, you could see the walls now, realizing that he was dragging you towards a more well lit area. Which is what you wanted, almost. You wanted your room with the little cot bed screwed tight into the wall and your blanket, but that had always been well lit, bright so the doctors could keep an eye on you at all times. So attentive….

“Now you’re going to sit here,’ your body’s lifted, an arm going around your waist to drop you into a wheelchair. “And wait for me to get everything rea-‘

    Staring up at him, you watched his eyes widen, jaw going slightly slack as his hands that had been slicking back his hair held the back of his head. You just seemed to keep surprising him, blinking to clear the tears from your eyes. It was the same strong jaw, the sharp cheekbones, but there was some sort of burn or rash down the right side of his face. His right iris burned in a sea of red, but his nose was still so… aristocratic. You couldn’t help giggling at the thought, the word, sounding absolutely delighted to be there. And more than a little mad all things considered. 

    Eddie’s arms fell to his side, and you followed them apart way before stopping at the broad expanse of his shoulders, his chest, wanting to reach up and touch the fabric. It was a patchwork of blacks and blues, following the stitched lines before lifting again to see him still staring, still disbelieving of the current events unfolding in front of him. You wanted to stand and touch him but he’d said sit, wait, so that’s what you were going to do. 

“I know you…. I know your face.’ The sing song quality his voice had used only moments ago was gone, replaced by a too normal sounding rasp of a whisper. “Why do I know your face?’

    Shoulders lifting, you held them there and then let them drop, gaze moving away from his intense stare to the stitch work of his shirt, the fabric pulled taut against his upper arms as his hands clenched and unclenched. When he moved it was sudden, your back hitting the wide spread of leather as his fingers bit into your jaw. 

“Why do I know your face?!’

    You couldn’t have answered even if you’d wanted to, as far as you knew he’d never seen you. Never caught you watching him as he was dragged, carried to his next session. This close you could see the red that seemed to be threatening to spill in from the edges in his left eye as well. Waiting, you didn’t see a flash of recognition, or a flicker of memory. His eyes seemed to glow, and you couldn’t resist reaching up to skim your fingers along the right side of his face. The skin felt rough, your fingers skimming over it again when he didn’t stop you. 

“You’re so handsome…’ you murmured, not realizing you’d said the words out loud until his fingers gripped tighter.

    The surprise was fading away, replaced by an arrogant mask, a too jovial smile. He looked happy, and you tried to lean closer only to have him stand abruptly and straighten his clothing. 

“You think so, even in these old things?’

    Nodding, you watched his semi gloved fingers adjust the bow tie, smooth over his vest before giving it a few sharp tugs. A self made gentleman, your hands coming together quick and hard when he gave a quick bow. He seemed genuinely delighted, before his expression became wary, glancing towards the doors on either side of the room. 

“Excuse me a moment, I need to… to…’

    Your hands curled around the arms of the wheelchair, wanting to stand, wrap your arms around him until he was less agitated. But he’d said sit, wait. Still feeling where his fingers had gripped your jaw, you watched him move towards the door and peer out into the hallway. Were there guests coming? Looking around the room, restlessly shifting in the chair. There was blood everywhere, on the woodworking saw table, on the floor, and possibly the ceiling though your eyes could be playing tricks with shadows. Blood on the walls, and on your skin, you could see that now, pleased you matched the motif. 

    Finishing your perusal of the room, you turned your attention back to Eddie. Eddie who was staring at you from across the room, Eddie who kept looking you over before coming back to your face. Unable to help it, your thighs rubbed together as you shifted, a soft noise in your throat as your center gave an insistent, appreciative pulse. When he moved closer, holding his hand out for you, you didn’t hesitate to leap out of the chair to take hold of it as soon as it was within reach. He seemed pleased, and pulled you tight against him, other hand moving to rest at your lower back. Humming the Bridal Chorus, he slowly spun you both out into the hall, swaying and dancing down it to another room.

    There were four rows of chairs, long columns that lead to a figure in white at the end of the long white streak on the ground. Eddie continued humming as he waltzed you down the aisle, reaching out and shoving the figure over so it fell out of the way. The veil, stitched to the forehead, fluttered up and showed you the face of a man who looked terrified.

“Don’t look at that whore, she wasn’t ready for marriage.’ Fingers lightly skimmed along your jaw, guiding your face back towards him. “Not like you, my darling. Right?’

“Marriage?’

“You’re not another one of those teasing sluts, are you?’ His voice was a low growl, the slur snarled as his hand moved to begin wrapping around your neck. When you shook your head, the touch shifted to something more gentle, cupping the back of your neck to pull your head close, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I knew you weren’t.’

    Hands resting lightly on his chest, you couldn’t help closing your eyes with a soft pleased hum. He smelled like blood, and cedar, and sweat, and a bitter sort of aftershave. Lips brushed against the bridge of your nose, your breath catching with anticipation only to be disappointed. He didn’t kiss you, instead he stepped back, hands moving to hold yours.

“Repeat after me, darling.’ Your gaze flicked towards the portrait on the wall and then back to Eddie. Apparently he was groom and priest all in one. “I promise to honor my husband above all else, cherish our love until my dying breath, and most importantly gift my adoring husband with as many children as possible.’

    The words came easily, as well as whatever else he demanded of you, feeling his hands tighten around yours as each syllable passed your lips. Even to your mind some of the promises were ridiculous, but Eddie seemed to be glowing with happiness and you’d promise him anything to see him like that. When he finally did kiss you, it was exactly what you’d hoped it would be, melting against him as his arms wrapped around you. It wasn’t until he was leading you down a hallway that you realized he hadn’t said any vows of his own. Not that you minded, not really, your fingers tightening around his palm as he led you into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t’s kind of disjointed and awkward on purpose as “you” are crazy. that and my favourite kind of crazy is an inability to stay focused on a particular reality without an anchor. hence the sudden shift in “your” wants to aligning with Eddie’s.
> 
> this is part one of two (possibly three depending on reception and muse


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happily married, time for the honeymoon

    Staring up at the ceiling as Eddie pulled you along, you tripped over a thick cord, making it TWANG loudly in the silence. The look he sent over your shoulder was less than amused, but he didn’t snap at you as he followed your gaze upwards. 

“Low hanging fruit,’ he joked, before his expression darkened, voice going low with anger. “Loose moraled women, all of them. Not a single one of them would have known faithfulness if it bit them! They all tried to leave me. Or refused to try and survive a bit of surgery for our children.’

    Eyes wide, your fingers ached from where his own squeezed your hand too tightly. The set of his jaw, the half snarl on his lips, Eddie was still handsome but now he looked dangerous. You watched him as you very carefully walked over cords to move closer to him. When he looked back to you, your wide eyes, the anger melted away. 

“Oh… oh no, they’ve frightened you haven’t they, darling.’ The low croon was soothing, even though it hadn’t been the bodies at all. “I’m a fool, of course your delicate sensibilities would be horrified to the core at such obscenity.’

    That wasn’t it, you weren’t horrified at all. Yes it was grotesque, but they were dead, carefully stepping over the rest of the thick cords. Wrapping your arms around his chest, you could feel his chuckle against your cheek rumbling in his chest. 

“I don’t like heights.’ You finally whispered, looking up at the bodies hanging above.

“Ah, well then it’s very good I will always catch you should you fall.’ He paused as if considering. “From a ledge or somesuch. If you turn into some sort of fallen woman I’ll have to gut you, obviously. As it would gut me to find out my darling would betray me.’

    His voice was so conversational, calm as if discussing what should or shouldn’t be bought at the store. Humming under his breath, he caught your hand again and gently placed a hand at your lower back to waltz out of the room. The cheerful mood was contagious, listening to him begin singing a song you didn’t recognize. 

_ I don’t know much about her, and yet I know I love her… _

    You were all spun around, didn’t know which way you were going, but it didn’t matter with his voice ringing out in the dark. 

_ Does she go la da da da I don’t care? I’ll say she does. _

    There was a brief jerk through his torso as his shoulders slammed back into a door to open it, his hand pressing you closer and turning to dip you low with a broad smile. Your fingers threaded with his, the others curled over his shoulder gripped tightly in surprise feeling the stitchwork a sthe fabric bunched. Light headed as he pulled you upright again, Eddie spun the two of you into the room.

_ And does she  _ **_crave_ ** _ a wedding and everything? I’ll say she does! _

    You kept missing parts, you could tell, the words fading in and out of your mind and then greedily grasping at others. A gasp escaped you when he gave you a sharp shove, his grip tight on your wrist as you half spun before being yanked sharply back to his chest, held tightly as he lifted his other hand to skin his fingers along your cheek as he twisted your arm behind you to secure you.

_ Was she happy to get the ring? You bet she was. _

    Shoulder aching, you could feel his chest rising and falling as he stared down at you. He forced you backwards, the music in the air growing louder and at first you were confused. Eddie wasn’t singing, not anymore, but you could still hear the song. Unable to look away from him, you jumped when the backs of your calves hit something.

“You are happy, aren’t you darling? It is my top priority, your happiness.’

    Voice a low croon, he finally released your arm and you fell backwards with a gasp only to find your fall arrested by a few thin pallets on a metal frame. Resting on your elbows, you watched as he leaned down, expression glowing with delight, possessive joy. A large hand moved to your waist, guiding you to scoot farther back onto the makeshift bed, sliding to spread his hand low on your belly.

“Well, I must admit it may not be my  _ first _ priority,’ his fingers curled, the tips digging into you as his breathing shortened before he forced himself to calm. “But it is important that you’re happy, poor mood can affect a baby, you know? And we wouldn’t want a miserable child.’

“I’m…’ you paused, trying to sort through what you were feeling, staring up at his silhouette in the dark.

“I know! I know, I find myself struggling with words too. So hard to describe the joy I feel having found you.’ He leaned down to kiss you, his weight rested against your stomach, pressing, forcing you to lay back as he murmured against your lips. “But we will be so happy. I’ll fill you up until the joy simply spills out of you to make room for more.’

    Your head landed on something firm, hands moving to Eddie’s shoulders as your brow furrowed in confusion. But he didn’t seem to notice, humming under his breath as he skimmed his lips along your cheek, to your ear. His hips pressed down, grinding himself above the thigh he’d straddled with a low groan that sent a wash of warmth down your body. As if the hot breath against your ear was able to reach further a few inches.

“I can already see you,’ his fingers spread wide before curling again, making your writhe before his hand relaxed and moved upwards to cup your breast. “Swollen with my child, glowing as all mothers do. You’re going to be so beautiful…’

    When he pulled back, you were surprised by the cold expression on his face, squirming in an attempt to move away but the thing behind you rocked awkwardly. Sitting up, you looked behind you and found a torso, one of the pectorals sawed open and stuffed with what looked like cloth. One blink, and then another before feeling an arm wrap around you, fingers taking hold of your chin to turn your head. 

    The smile on his lips didn’t reach his eyes, though they crinkled at the edges. But now you’d seen it, knew what it was. Now you noticed other things, things that hadn’t filtered through before. The blanket under your hand was stiff with dried blood, there was a hand wearing a carefully stitched lace glove near your hip. You couldn’t unsee it, but you didn’t have to look at it, hands lifting to slide over his shoulders, twining your arms around his neck. 

    He seemed surprised, his expression cracking at the edges. Apparently he’d expected you to start screaming, or run away? But why would you? He loved you, had called you his darling, pulling yourself to press a kiss to his lips. And then another, chaste things that made him shiver, the hand on your breast squeezing until you gasped at the ache. 

“My darling… You… you really are happy, aren’t you?’ 

    When you nodded, he grinned broadly, hand moving to give a hard yank at the fabric covering your chest and you felt it tear. The collar left a burning line against the back of your neck, his fingers skimming along your collarbone, up to lightly grasp your throat as he kissed you. It was a hard kiss, your mouth opening to avoid your teeth cutting into your lips, and his tongue slid inside your mouth to playfully stroke along yours.

    Your hips lifted as he tugged at the waistband of the thin fabric pants you wore, your legs pinned as he shifted, kneeling on them before finally managing to get them to your ankles. Fingers tugging at the bow tie at his throat, you fumbled at undoing it only to have your hands lightly slapped away. 

“Oh no, darling. This is about you.’ A hand rested lightly on your thigh, sliding upwards making you shiver as his lips brushed yours when he spoke. “I want you eager for my seed, to make your body crave it so your womb can be its most fertile.’

    You agreed, not fully understanding what that meant, his fingers dipping between your thighs and pressing two slowly inside. Knees bent, you fell back as he stroked, curling his fingers so the tips dragged over a bundle of nerves that sent waves of electric heat shooting through your body. He was humming again, blue eyes staring down at you as you writhed, your hands clutching at his shoulders trying to pull him down to you. But he was adamant, unmoving except for the thrusting of his fingers, his thumb slowly gliding back and forth over your clit. 

“No need to be quiet darling, I want to hear you. Those delicate little whimpers, sweet whines… your… screams.’ A particularly rough grind of his thumb caused your whole body to jerk. “Scream for Daddy, darling.’

    The pleasure coiled low in your belly, sparks racing through your veins, body shifting restlessly until the pleasure ignited, spine arching as your hips shamelessly rolled against his hand. It didn’t stop, and you felt the scream he’d requested building in your lungs, trapped there as your body went taut as a wire caught with an electric current. But then his fingers stilled inside you, pressing against that spot and grinding, his thumb harshly rubbing against your clit until you did. You screamed because it hurt, but it felt good to hurt, or was a good hurt, you couldn’t think, your legs kicking as you tried to move away.

“Now, now, no need to fuss, darling…’ you couldn’t breathe until he pulled his hand away, thighs trying to close. “That was wonderful, you… you looked so wonderful. The way you let me bring you to such reckless abandon against your better nature…’

    His hand lifted to his mouth, licking his finger tips, chasing the wetness that had been forced under the fingerless gloves. You expected him to undress, watching him peel off first one glove, and then the other, but he didn’t. Tossing them aside, he maneuvered between your legs, hands rubbing along your thighs as he continued crooning how beautiful you looked. Where his fingertips were rough, his palms were soft, smoothing up your thighs to cup your hips. Squeezing, he dragged his nails down, a whine escaping you even as he slid his hand between your legs again his other hand forcing your thighs apart. 

“Darling please, I know that a good girl like you is disgusted by this sort of depravity, but think of the children.’

    He was relentless, bringing you again and again, until your throat was raw from screaming. And still he continued, raining kisses along your throat, his teeth savaging the skin when you clenched around his fingers. Your skin became slick, the dried blood sticking to your back as you shoved and clawed at him even as he crooned platitudes in your ear. 

    When he finally stopped, you sobbed with relief, staring up at him through wet eyelashes as he beamed down at you. Watched as he slowly finished pulling the tie from his throat, unfastened his vest, then unbuttoned his shirt to carefully set aside before reaching down to undo his slacks. Feeling the head of his cock pressing against you, you couldn’t help trying to scoot back, shoulders knocking against the torso behind you. His hips pressed, and you felt your already abused flesh slowly give way.

“I’ll need to ask for your forgiveness for putting you through this, but Daddy knows best.’ He purred through clenched teeth, shivers running down your spine as he forced each inch into you. “Finally finding you, someone worthy of bearing my children? I can’t believe how lucky I-’

    It was too much, your entire body clenched, thighs rubbing against the fabric of his slacks. You lost track of what he was saying, it was just noise to you as he forced your body to take him to the hilt. His jaw scraped against yours, the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow as he let out a low groan when your inner walls pulsed around him. 

    But that was the end of his patience, that tired flutter of protest, his hips pulling back to thrust forward again drawing a harsh croak from your throat. You were wet, yes, but not enough, but he didn’t seem to notice slowly levering himself up on one arm, his elbow resting on the cot by your neck to drape his forearm over it making it hard to breathe. 

“-wait to see our children, darling. I hope they have your eyes, and when you give me a son I’ll teach him-’

    Distantly you could hear that he was still speaking, fading in and out like an old radio station. The hurt was slowly shifting into something else, your body reluctantly attempting to rally one last time. There was an ache spreading, even as Eddie’s cock slid easier. You couldn’t help wondering if the increasingly violent thrust of his hips had torn something, your hands scrambling to hold on to him as an orgasm carved its way through your body leaving you seeing white before everything went dark. 

    When you finally managed to open your eyes again, you head ached, realizing he’d tangled his fingers in your hair to angle your head back. His teeth had left several bites on your throat, his words sounding muffled. Hands weakly shoving at his shoulders, he lifted his head to grin at you, hints of red between his teeth, a smear of blood on his chin. 

“You’re too good to Daddy, darling.’ He crooned, kissing you, and you could taste the blood on his tongue when it thrust into your mouth. 

    The pace shifted, you felt it, his teeth catching your lower lip as he panted. They were shorter, harder, your body screaming as it rocked with the power of them. Hands grasping at him, your nails dragged furrows down his back, his teeth biting down on your shoulder as he came. You’d thought you couldn’t feel anything, but the hot spurts trickled through the aches and throbbing, shifting beneath him even as his hips ground against yours as if trying to thrust in deeper. 

“Golly…’ he rasped, weight slowly lowering as if he couldn’t keep his own weight supported. 

    Unable to speak yourself, you instead hid your face in the crook of his neck. Minor complaints from every inch of your body were making themselves known, and you knew that later it would be so much worse. The bite marks along your neck and upper chest throbbed, your abdomen felt like it was try to cramp but couldn’t muster the energy. And between your legs… You ached fiercely already, but still managed to wrap one of your legs around his, loathe to let him pull out of you.

“Just give me a moment, darling.’ His hand lazily stroked along your side, pressing a kiss to your ear. “I’m sorry I… spent myself so quickly, I’ll do better next time.’

    Your heart stuttered in your chest. Quickly? When he rolled on to his side, he took you with him, nuzzling your throat, an arm tight around your waist. Even then he seemed to make sure that he didn’t pull out, his arm moving, hand sliding along your ass to pull you other leg to his hip.

“Give me… a moment to catch my breath.’ Another kiss, this time to your cheek. “I know the act is distasteful for you, such a good, darling girl. But we simply must endeavor.’

    You felt him smile when you hesitated for a moment before nodding. It was, after all, your honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen... don’t @ me. the muse said the things I wrote the things lol
> 
> The song is another Al Jolson song “I’ll say she does” because no one can convince me Eddie doesn’t know every single one of Jolson’s songs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait all, life in all it's misery took over

     The room was dark when you woke, and for a moment you couldn’t remember where you were. Gingerly sitting up, you carefully swung your legs to the floor to stand, almost collapsing when your legs gave out on you. It was the dull throb and ache between your legs that finally clicked, sitting on the edge of the bed. You were home, and Eddie… Looking around the room, you slowly moved to stand again, this time prepared for the momentary weakness before standing. 

     He wasn’t there, your teeth biting into your lower lip as an ache spread through your chest. Of course he’d explained to you that he had things to do, several times, when you’d stared up at him wounded when he’d made to leave. Perhaps that’s why he’d left when you were asleep, he seemed to be of two minds about the way you looked at him…

     Finding a wedding dress waiting in the room, you carefully pulled it from the torso he’d left it on. It was beautiful, as everything he made for you was, and you pulled it over your head before making minute tugs to adjust how it sat. And it fit perfectly as you knew it would. Hands clasping the skirt gently, you swished it about your legs, smiling as you imagined the look in his eyes when he saw you wearing his latest creation. 

     Eager to match the mental image with a real one, you slipped out of the room to go find him. Humming under your breath, dancing on your tiptoes, you stepped over the discarded body parts seeking your husband. Just thinking the word made your entire body hum happily, twirling as you kept the hem of your dress from dragging through the congealing blood you could feel squish between your toes. 

“Husband.’ You whispered into the dark, and couldn’t help giggling with delight as the word hissed back to you as an echo. 

     Still humming, you stared down the hallway to your left, and then your right. Where was your husband? A scream to the right answered your unspoken thought, and you spun again before dancing your way down the hall. In the dark, alone with your humming, you could almost feel Eddie’s hand taking your waist, spinning you as you turned yourself, the way he kissed your forehead. 

     Exiting the hallway into a room you paused, frowning because it was still very dark, and the screaming had stopped. Standing very still, you listened intently and began to feel a less than happy thought begin to percolate in the back of your mind. What if Eddie didn’t want you wandering? Not that you could remember him telling you not to, but more often than not you didn’t leave the cozy nook he’d so lovingly created for the two of you.

     Another scream, this time behind you made you jump, moving away from it as you tried to think through that line of thought and felt it slipping away. In its wake was a hard lump in your throat as you began to walk faster in the dark. You didn’t know why but you were scared, trying desperately to pick up the line of thought you’d been having before. You’d been happy a moment ago and now…

     A small noise could be heard in the dark, and it took you a moment to realize it was your whimper, lifting a hand to cover your own mouth. What you really wanted was your medication, the pills the nurses gave you that made your thoughts quieter. The shot you sometimes got when the medicine wasn’t enough. Wiping at the tears on your face, you felt your feet start to move faster and realized you’d started running. Blindly. In the dark.

     Another scream startled you and you tripped, falling and tumbling as your legs got tangled up in the dress you were wearing. But the rolling came to an abrupt stop as your side hit something, or more accurately someone’s legs. You weren’t supposed to be out of your room, you knew that, and now the doctors were going to be angry, and-

“Where do you think you’re going?’

     Blinking the tears from your eyes, you looked up at the outline and yelped as a hand grasped your arm and yanked you onto your feet. 

“Were you running away?’ His breath was hot on your face, your neck jerking as he shook you, letting out a yel[ when his hand connected sharply with your cheek. “Were you trying to leave me?!’

“Eddie?’ Sniffling, as things began to click into place. 

     Yes, that’s right you’d been looking for him, seeking him out and then the dark had made you think silly things. The doctors weren’t taking care of you, Eddie was. Stumbling after him as he dragged you down the hall, your arm twisted in his grip to reach out and grab hold of his vest. That seemed to appease him slightly, but his voice was low with anger when he spoke again.

“You will never run off again, do you understand?’

     Nodding, even though he couldn’t see it, you doubled your steps to try and keep pace with his stride so he wasn’t dragging you down the hall. You could see the darkness growing dimmer before seeing the outline of the door, one that he pushed open roughly before using his grip on your arm to force you ahead of him. Even though your eyes had had a few moments to adjust to the light you blinked, partially due to the body that lay on the workman’s table. 

     It was more red than anything else, a bloody ruin that whimpered and shifted restlessly as though it couldn’t stay still if it wanted to. The longer you looked, the more you could see, even though your ears were ringing with static. Even though each time you blinked seemed to last longer. Eddie slowly circled around to your peripheral view, and your head immediately turned to look at him.

“Do you see? I was in the middle of something, and had this sudden feeling that you were betraying me.’ Straining to hear him, you started to move closer to him, but the way he was baring his teeth at you filtered through as a bad idea. “So of course I go to assure myself, that my beautiful wife hasn’t run off like a common trollop only to find you missing.’

     Wide eyed, you began to fidget with the lacing on your dress, it’s easy to see that he was well and truly angry. At you. Specifically, and you sniffled as he began to stalk closer. Running would be bad, and you’d made him worry, hurt him.

“I just wanted you to see how pretty I am in the dress.’ You whispered as he got within arm’s reach, taking hold of the skirt on one side to move it, watching as the motion made  it swing against your leg. “I missed you.’

     Staring downwards, you could only just see the way his hands clenched and unclenched, twisting to make the fabric move more. You couldn’t help smiling at the way the fabric gleamed in the light, even with the smears of red from when you’d fallen earlier. Humming, you spun holding out the skirt so it swished, only to come to an abrupt stop at the sight of Eddie’s shoes. Slowly looking up, you met Eddie’s eyes and went still.

“You were... trying to find me... to show me how the dress fit you?’

     He didn’t sound like he believed you, didn’t look like it either. But you stepped back and gave him another twirl after letting go of the skirt so it could flare better. When you stopped he was silently staring at you, and then down to the dress as you smiled brightly at him. It hurt your cheek to smile, but you did it anyway, and watched as the tension slowly left his shoulders.

“You look… beautiful, my darling.’ Voice slow, unsure, he seemed to be struggling with something, trying to puzzle through it. “You really weren’t trying to leave.’

     When you shook your head, the suspicious expression finally faded, but he still wasn’t smiling. Taking hold of your arm again, he turned you to face the table and made you look at the creature still making small pained noises. You didn’t understand, your head beginning to turn towards him but his fingers gripped your chin and made you stop. After he let go you stared at the body writhing weakly, jumping slightly when the sound of something metal scraping on the floor behind you. 

“You’ve made me very upset, darling. Do you understand that?’ When you nodded, he sighed. “I do not like to be made upset.’

     Feeling his fingers lightly pass over your palm, you immediately tried to thread his fingers with yours, but his twisted away to grab your wrist and tug. The smile on your lips faded as you turned to see him, he still wasn’t happy. But he didn’t look so angry anymore, worse he looked… disappointed. A hand on your hip stopped you from moving towards him, the hand that you’d lifted to touch his face stalling mid air in confusion. 

“Some man could have found you in your pretty dress and done terrible things I shudder to think about.’ He finally continued, as he began to move towards the table taking you with him. “Men are terrible things, ruled by their disgusting lusts. Always pawing, and groping, and- ….. A good, virtuous person such as yourself couldn’t possibly understand and I would never want you to.’

     When he paused, expectantly it seemed, you weren’t sure of the question, but you gave a hesitant nod that seemed to please him. That was it, he wanted to be sure you were listening, and of course you were. 

“Good. Now you also understand that I have to punish you for misbehaving.’ That made you blink, attention shifting towards the body on the workman’s table, but Eddie stopped you with a jerk on your wrist. “You swore you would honor and cherish me, did you not?’

     Had you? Obviously you wanted to, but the vows you’d made days ago were little more than white noise when you tried to remember them. Nodding anyway, you watched him slowly shake his head and sigh. 

“I have to punish you for making me worry, I don’t want to but I have to.’

     That… sounded fair? You weren’t sure what was happening, but at the very least he was no longer angry with you, and if punishing you made him less disappointed, then that was okay. More than okay, you were willing to do it without complaint. Since… you had… misbehaved? Your head was starting to hurt, trying to keep pace with Eddie’s logic so you stopped trying and just accepted it. Of course you’d never wanted to make him worry, or be upset, and punishment for doing so was fair. Yes.

“Now, Daddy was in the middle of… things, and had to step away to hun- save you. So we must keep that in mind as well.’ He almost sounded pleased, which made you smile. “If you can manage to take your punishment with the demure grace I know you are capable of, we won’t have to do so ever again.’

     Another nod, your eyes drawn to what had been a human being, and felt a flicker of fear run through you. But he didn’t move the body out of the way, simply turned you and guided your hands to rest on the slats. You couldn’t remember ever having been struck by a belt, and it was not an experience you’d ever thought to go through. He almost seemed excited by the prospect, kissing your shoulder as he carefully rolled the skirt of the dress up, and trying to hide it.

     Still holding on to the slats, you jumped when a hand lightly clasped your hip and tugged, making you bend, your face closer to the body on the table. It stank of blood, and fear, an acrid scent that made your nose wrinkle as you looked at the cuts. You hadn’t realized the body was conscious until you looked towards its face and its eyes met yours. Before you could think anything, the belt landed on your rear end and stole the breath from your throat. 

     It wasn’t terrible, but it hurt, quite a lot and your eyes widened as your mind quickly did a calculation of how much it was going to hurt if each strike was at the same strength. A second strike, and a third had your eyes filling with tears as you bit down on your lower lip. The body was moving, subtly trying to get loose of the restraints. The fourth wrenched a sob from you, and after the first you couldn’t stop, splinters biting into your hands as you cried. 

     A nudge to your foot surprised you and you almost fell, scooting them back, your forehead resting on your arms. It also curved your lower back, something you hadn’t realized was a mistake until the belt landed across your thighs, a section of it also lashing against the delicate bits your new position provided access to. Your legs buckled beneath you, falling to the ground in a sprawl as the wooden slats scraped your hands. 

“Get up!’ He snarled, reaching down to tangle his fingers in your hair and yank upwards. “You earned this punishment, and we will finish it.’

     Struggling to get your feet beneath you, you gamely resumed the position he’d forced you in before he had to do so himself, whimpering an apology as you gripped the wood. You couldn’t see his face, but you felt his hand smooth over the welts on your backside, forcing yourself not to pull away as he squeezed the flesh in his hand. It was a whole different sort of pain when he did that, tensing as he let go to prepare yourself for the rest of your punishment. 

     The body on the table had worked one hand free, frantically, and clumsily, pawing at the restraint on the other. But as you opened your mouth to warn Eddie, the belt landed and you screamed instead, going on to the tips of your toes as he struck again and again in rapid succession before stopping. Sobbing with relief, you clung to the wood to keep your feet even as your legs trembled, whining when his hand smoothed over the marks again. 

“Such a sweet girl, for Daddy.’ He purred, and you tensed feeling his hand smooth over the marks on your thigh, breath catching when it dipped between to run his finger tips along your throbbing lips. “You did so well, perhaps I was a bit rough. What do you think?’

     Unsure how to respond, you hesitated only for a moment before cautiously shaking your head. He’d said that you’d deserved to be punished, and if you’d made him worry then he wasn’t wrong. A low noise behind you didn’t translate, until it did, blinking the tears from your eyes. He wanted to fuck you, here, now, your gaze lowering to the body and found that it had finally stopped moving. That was a small blessing, feeling one of Eddie’s hands grasp your hip and the insistent nudge of the head of his cock. 

     You couldn’t help writhing, the delicate flesh already felt raw, protesting the stretch necessary to accommodate him. If he had been touching you more than the hand on your hip to guide your movements, it might not have been so painful. But when you looked over your shoulder, he was arched back slightly to be able to keep looking down at his handiwork. A low groan escaped him, the belt falling with a clatter to the floor, before you felt his hand land a hard smack against the lashes that were surely bright red against your skin. Another landed making you yelp, his cock sliding slowly in and out as your fingers tightened their grip on the slats. Another sharp slap, your spine arching as he thrust in as your entire body clenched. 

“Just like that, darling…’ His hand landed again, hips thrusting forward hard as you clenched tightly around him with a gasp, your body writhing as you tried not to try and escape the hurt. “You won’t ever make me worry about your leaving me again, will you?’

“N-no!’ The hurt was starting to mingle with the pleasure of his thrusts, pressing back against him with a confused whimper in your throat. 

“Good… Good girl.’ 

     His hand slapped down on the welts once more before grasping your hip, and you heaved out a sigh of relief before realizing what both his hands holding you meant. Another whine escaped you as he slowly pulled back, before yanking you back towards him, his pelvis slamming into the welts making you scramble to attempt to get away. But he was stronger than you by a long mile, his hands pulling you back hard enough you could feel the head of him prodding against something deep inside you. 

     Your mind was so focused on the hurt that the pleasure that had been slowly building alongside it blindsided you, crashing through your body and dragging a scream from your throat that echoed through the room. The slats creaked ominously before snapping, barely managing to catch yourself before landing face first on the corpse in front of you. Hands sticky and burning from the pressure, you tried to push away but Eddie’s thrust didn’t allow for it.

     Whining you struggled to push back and felt his fingers dig into your hips, could only just hear his raspily gasped praises as your noises of frustration filled your ears. His hands held you tight as he got closer, thrusting fast and hard until you couldn’t feel your legs anymore, before finally rutting hard against you as he came. Dropping to the ground when he released you, your back arched as you landed hard on your backside, twisting to rest on your hip instead. 

“Darling, I-’ He paused, leaning over you to look at the body on the table, his lips twisting into a frown. “Oh, I’d forgotten that I…’

     A soft hum escaped him, absently tucking his softening cock back into his pants, before turning his attention back to you and holding out a hand. Taking it, you let him pull you to your feet, wincing as he carefully resettled the fabric of your skirt correctly. Another wince as he lightly patted your backside fondly, before picking you up in his arms and kissing your temple. 

“You are a very good girl, I’d forgotten that in my anger.’ Voice a low croon, he hummed as he began to walk, carrying you in the direction of the “bedroom”. “But I will strive not to forget in the future, and you will never upset me like that again. Agreed?’

“Mmhmm.’ You didn’t trust your throat, it felt almost as raw as your backside and thighs. 

     Arms moving to go around his shoulders, you gripped tighter when he suddenly spun as he continued to hum. The sound of his footsteps loud in the now empty halls. It hadn’t been the absolute worse thing, just very intense and you didn’t like that part at all. Eddie’s nose skimmed your cheek, and you turned your head to kiss his, feeling the rough scar tissue under your lips. But this part was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have more planned, and hopefully i will get them done now that i can write again. but :: will smith presents dot png :: TA DA


End file.
